Attack of the Ancient
by A-arbor
Summary: A scientist out of his mind creates the ultimate Fossil Pokemon in the hopes that they would better mankind. But he was dead wrong. They escaped & went on to devour most of the Humans & Pokemon. There seemed to be no hope left. No one to stop them, no one to even dare get in there way. But then there came a Riolu... Rated M for gore.
1. Prologue

A/N: It has been soooooo fricking long since I made a new story. But, this one came to mind while I was asleep so I decided to create it! Yay! This should be interesting...

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Unknown DNA Sample Not Verified.**

A pale, flustered old man threw his chair to the ground and stared at his computer screen. "What does it mean not verified?!" he shouted, shifting glares from the rusted machine in front of him to the rough, dirt-covered piece of ancient history in his hand. The computer had about 11 tubes sticking out of it, each connected to huge glass domes, all filled with a strange liquid. "This piece went through every single cleansing and scanning process imaginable! So why won't this damned computer accept it?!" He slammed his bony fist onto the table in front of him, his wrinkled face crimson with rage.

He grabbed a camera-like machine and pressed one of the many buttons on the side of it. The front lens glowed bright green as a sign of activation. He placed the rock in his hand on a large, thin plate and focused the camera on it. The scientist proceeded to press some more buttons until it got the reaction he desired. A thin red beam erupted from the lens, growing bigger and bigger until it encircled the plate. After a few seconds, it shut off, implying that the process was over.

The scientist grabbed a wire and attached one end to the camera and the other to the computer. A small bar appeared on the screen and it started to fill up. After about three seconds, the bar filled up completely. The scientist smiled brightly after looking at the big, blocky letters that showed on the screen.

**Fossil DNA Sample Verified. Recreation Process Will Now Begin.**

"This is perfect!" the scientist said. Behind him, each of the domes began to hum and vibrate, the liquid inside starting to glow dimly. Some of the liquid inside started to take form, shifting and twisting all around. Eventually, descriptive details took shape on each and every one of them. Following this, they all changed colors to fit their specific DNA.

The end result was horrific, but perfectly specified to the scientists plans. "The Fossil Pokemon have finally taken form," he said with wonder as he gazed upon each of their bodies. "The perfect models."

They were all filled with the bodies of each and every Fossil Pokemon currently discovered. The scientist stuttered back to his desk and searched for the special Pokeballs designed to catch them. However, they didn't appear. He seemed confused.

"What...? They couldn't have disappeared!" He started to panic and frantically scoured the table but to no avail. If that wasn't enough, the computer gave some more grave news.

**System Overload. System Overload.**

The domes behind the scientist started to shake violently. The scientists eyes widened as he realized it. "They're gonna wake up!" He grabbed the table and flipped it over in rage, desperately trying to find the Pokeballs.

One of the Fossils, an Aerodactyl, opened its eyes. The pupils were like little black slits, surrounded by red. It attempted to spread out its wings, but the dome prevented it from doing so. The Aerodactly roared and broke the glass with its talons, letting all the liquid out. It all splashed onto the scientist. He started shrieking in pain. The Aerodactyl spread out its wings. The claws struck the two domes next to it, letting a Tyrantrum and Carracosta out. They, in turn, let out the others. The scientist looked in horror at the monsters he created and tried to scurry away and hide. However, the Aerodactyl flew over to him and stepped on his back with its right talon, breaking his back and stopping him from moving.

"_You are the one that created us, aren't you?_" the Aerodactyl asked, both surprised and pleased at its ability to speak. The scientist furiously nodded.

"Yes! Yes, I am! Now spare me!" he pleaded. The Aerodactyl smiled, revealing a set of sharp, white fangs.

"_Oh, the thought of your blood caught in my teeth makes me famished,_" it admitted. The Aerodactly reached down and bit down on the scientist's right arm, tearing it from the body. He devoured the limb in one bite and proceeded to chew on the head. Blood erupted from the now cracked skull as the scientist shrieked in pain. The Aerodactyl smiled with joy, grabbing the scientists waist and ripping the torso and the legs apart from each other. He threw the upper body to the other Pokemon. Kabutops pierced into his neck with it's scythe-like arm and drank the blood as it ran down it's arm. The Tyrantrum ripped off one of the legs, an Aurorus grabbing the foot and tearing it off. In one bite, an Armaldo ate the remaining leg, chewing openly to show the blood and flesh stuck in its fangs. Meanwhile, the Aerodactly grabbed the other arm and gnawed on it. Once he pierced bone, he threw it to an Omastar and chomped down on the remaining torso._  
_

"_I did not replemish my hunger,_" the Cradily said angrily, some others nodding in agreement. Aerodactly smirked.

"_Do not worry. There is plenty more food for us to consume. We'll never go hungry,_" he promised. One of the Fossil Pokemon, a Rampardos, broke through the wall of the laboratory using it's head, letting moonlight reach the floor. All the fossils left the lab and headed straight for the nearest populated area: a city known as Goldenrod.

* * *

"**This just in! A group of Fossil Pokemon have started to attack every region, devouring Humans and Pokemon alike left from right! No one knows where they came from, or how it began, but all we know is that if this continues on, it'll be the end of life on this planet!"**

* * *

However, there was no one to stop them. No one to fight back. No trainer or Pokemon or Human had the power to defeat them. This went on for months. The Fossil Pokemon were unmatched. Soon, it came to where there were only small groups of Pokemon and Humans that had evaded them still lived on. Just in small packs and villages unknown to the Fossil Pokemon. But they were growing smaller every day. There was no hope left...

_**But then there came a Riolu.**_


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Two in a day! This was very fun to write, as always! Sry it's a bit short. Most of these are short these days... Then again, I'm just getting back onto Fanfiction after a long hiatus. Not the point! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

There was a village just north of the Lake of Rage in Johto known as Sulucnumoh ILucnumoh. It was a quaint, little village with a small trading port and a population of barely over 100. This was one of the bigger remaining villages in the regions. One of the little houses homed a family of two Lucarios and their two Riolus, one of 7 years old and the other of 8 years old.

"Mother! Anna keeps on jumping on my bed!" Johan, the oldest of the two, shouted. Anna pouted down at her older brother and continued jumping in defiance. Soon enough, their mother entered the room and Anna immediately ceased her jumping. Their mother, known around the village as Lilith, frowned at Anna.

"Why were you bothering your brother?" Lilith asked.

"I got bored so I started jumping on his bed. What's the big deal?" Anna questioned. Johan shook with anger.

"You know full well I hate it when you do that," he said, gritting his teeth. Anna rolled her little red eyes.

"You never said so."

"I didn't think I had to!" he spat angrily. "I thought you were smarter than that!" Anna jolted straight up, her eyes blazing.

"Hold up," she said. "Did you just call me dumb?"

"No, that's far too much of a compliment!" Johan snapped.

"Both of you! Stop!" Lilith commanded. The two siblings silenced down the moment their mother shouted. "If you don't make up and quit with the fighting, I'll have to get your father and-"

"PLEASE DON'T GET DAD!" they both yelled in unison. Lilith blinked in confusion.

"I thought you loved your father," she said, slightly bewildered. "Why are you scared of him all of a sudden?"

"We do love him," Anna started. "He's awesome. It's just that he's scary when he gets mad."

"Ah," Lilith said, getting it a little bit. She turned to walk out the door. "Well, he'll be here in a little bit from his trip fishing so get ready for breakfast." Anna and Johan nodded. Lilith smiled and headed for the kitchen. Johan and Anna looked at each other, scowled, then moved away from each other.

_**Later That Hour!**_

"Rock Paper Scizor!" Anna called out, making a "scissors" sign and pretending that it was a Scizor. Johan groaned and fell on his back.

"I hate you!" he yelled, having picked paper. Anna stuck out her tongue.

"Now, now, there will be no hating while I'm home," a deep, warm voice said. Anna and Johan both got on their feet and rushed to greet the man standing at the doorway.

"Papa!" Anna shouted with joy, jumping up to hug her father.

"Abadon, can you help out with the cooking?" Lilith asked. Abadon smiled.

"Just wait a bit, kay?" he asked. Lilith smiled back and nodded. Abadon proceeded to lift both Anna and Johan and take them to the living room.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked them.

"Tell us the story of how you took down a Krookodile without using your arms!" Johan said with excitement. Abadon looked bewildered.

"I never did that," he told them. They frowned, looking disappointed and he rubbed their heads. "I took down three of 'em!"

"Really?!" Anna asked. Abadon nodded.

"Yup, I was mighty strong back in my day. Still am today," he told them.

"Show us!" the children said in unison. Abadom stood up and lifted up the couch Anna and Johan sat on over his head with ease.

"That enough proof for you guys?" he asked with a smile. They both cheered for their father with enthusiasm. He set the couch down on the floor and sat back down.

"So, this was a few years back. There was this little group of Humans walking through a forest. I followed them through, hoping they'd bring adventure with them. Unfortunately, they just brought Human food. Yuck! So anyway, eventually, they came across a group of sleeping Krookodile. Well, being the thick-headed humans that they were, they decided to poke the bunch with a stick. The Krookodile didn't like that too much. So, they woke up and threatened to eat the Humans. Obviously, I had to save them. So, I went in there and kicked all for of them so hard that they were knocked unconscious!"

"Wait, what does 'unconscious' mean?" Anna asked.

"It's kind of like when you're sleeping," Abadon explained.

"But I thought you said you took down three of them, not four," Johan said. Abadon's eyes widened.

"Really, now? Well, it was definetely four! I remember it clearly!" he assured Johan, who smiled.

"I believe you, dad," he said. That brought a smile to Abadon's face.

"Thanks, kiddo!"

_**ROAR!**_

All of their heads turned to the door. Anna ran to the window to look outside. "There's two Mightyenas outside scaring everyone!" she exclaimed. Abadon's face hardened.

"Stay inside. I'll go take care of this," he said, walking out the door. Lilith looked nervous.

"Boy, I worry about him sometimes," she said.

_**From Outside!**_

"Bring us all the food you have or we'll tear this village apart!" one of the Mightyenas shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on?" Abadon asked, walking towards them. The two Mightyenas roared at him, making Abadon step back.

"Stay away or we'll kill you!" they shouted. Abadon inched closer.

"Now, calm down. We can work something-" One of the Mightyenas launched itself at Abadon. Abadon ducked and threw an uppercut to it's stomach. The Mightyena's eyes whitened as it fell to the floor, unconscious. "I told you to calm down," Abadon said. The other Mightyena rushed after Abadon. The Lucario jumped up, dodging the attack. It lightly kicked it's thigh, sending it flying into the Lake of Rage. Abadon went to pick up both Mightyenas and left them on the other side of the lake.

Abadon shook his hands and walked back inside, where both Johan and Anna ran up to him, shouting a barrage of questions. "Whoa, one at a time fellas," he told them. "What's your question?" What they asked for shocked him.

"Can you train us to fight?!"

* * *

A/N: Another day, another chapter has been completed! Since I was a idiot and forgot to include an Author's Note at the end of the last chapter, I'll just make up for it here. Thanks for reading! Any comments, questions or concerns can be left in the review section. Criticism is openly accepted!


End file.
